


Youth

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fucked Up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Portals, Semi-Public Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I'm taking a break from my other draft(Heh, here's a hint: It isn't Gravity falls![Wot O.O]) to bring you this thing, which I am currently beating myself up over.</p><p>WHY DID I WRITE THIS?</p><p>TT^TT</p><p>Yeah, in case you are wondering, I am crying at my own writing. Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> Letters I finally got this up
> 
> Now to go write another work I really want to post but felt like it'd be another stall for this one.

"Its all for this family!" Dippers heart is racing. The unmistakable scent of copper and lime(His mind catalogs the oddity to be investigated later) fills his lungs with each breath. Stan is lying. He has to be? Right?

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe, listen to your head!" He's anxious, so anxious. His twin had always been there for him, always come through, whether it be thick or thin. Mabel wouldn't betray him, not now. He gulps down another breath and begins to feel lightheaded. The tears leaking out of Mabel's eyes make him want to hug his sister, provide some comfort.

Like he could. Lately, they had been growing apart. This summer was beginning to pull them in different directions, and this was the chance to redeem what he once had. His thoughts were interrupted by Stanford- no, wait, was that even his real name? "Look into my eyes, Mabel. You really think I'm a bad guy?!" Yes, he wanted to shout, he wanted to press that button himself. He couldnt let whoever Stan was open the portal.

"He's lying!" Thats the truth, he's sure of it. His sister seems conflicted..."Shut it down now!" He's yelling, and screaming... The automated voice announces the meager amount of seconds they have left as Stan begs.

"Mabel, please!" Her mouth is hanging open in a devastated frown as she looks between the two of them. He coughs, a small unnoticed this. 'Bill will win if you do this Mabel shut it down please just press the button Mabel please its Dipper I'm begging you shut it off save the universe please' He thinks, but doesnt put words to his thoughts, thinking of how many times Stan lied to them.

"Nine," The voice pleasantly lets them know, lets them know they have one less second to choose. She looks about to press it, eyes screwed shut, and then looks at Stan brokenly. His eyes aren't in Dippers line of view, he's too focused on Mabels indecisive face.

"Grunkle Stan..." This is it! He thinks, holding his breath. She's gonna do it, she's going to press the button. If you were to ask him a day ago if he thought his life and other lives would depend on a button, he would of laughed. But the scene before him, the scene with only a few seconds to go, is no joke."... I trust you." And she releases the cord, letting herself float up, and all he can feel is disbelief and betrayal.

* * *

 That was a few hours ago. All is good. Yes. Ford is... back, though to Dipper he was never gone in the first place. Mabel is in their room, Ford is in the basement, and Stan is running the shack as usual. Everything is. Alright.

Its fine. He's fine.

...

So why does he feel broken?

* * *

He throws away the small stump of chalk, looking at his work. He cannot believe he's doing this. He has to do this. He made up his mind a week ago, after Ford appeared with that octopus thing.

He takes a breath and starts. "Triangulum, entangulum, meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium." He can feel the moment when reality turns inside out, just for a second. Then Bill appears.

"WHY, HELLO PINE TREE!" If the triangle had a mouth, he'd be wearing a shit-eating grin, Dipper knows somehow. He stands against the sudden wind with a deadpan expression. He won't fall for his tricks, not again, never again. Never again, he tells himself as the demon floats closer. "WHATS THE MATTER, CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?" He's simultaneously intrigued(And he shouldn't be, this is Bill) and disgusted when a tongue appears in Bills black hand, and a gap in his mouth signifies where the tongue came from.

ITs jammed back in his mouth and he glares. "I can just banish you instead of making a deal." He doesnt have to worry about other people hearing what he saying, he drew the circle in front of that old convenience store. "WHOA, FINE, KID, CALM DOWN. YEESH." Bill holds up his hands in a placating gesture. It won't work on him.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT, KID?" He thinks for a second. He knows what he wants, but how to word it...

"Leave everyone that I care about alone. So basically, your welcome to get rid of Robbie, Gideon, and... Stanford." Bill's eye flashes wide in twisted glee.

"OH, HAVING A BOUT OF JEALOUSY, PINE TREE?" He frowns. Its not jealousy, Ford is dangerous. How did he even find that octopus thing?

"I'm not jealous, I want to keep Mabel-"(He almost slips, almost says Shooting star for some reason, but no, thats Bills name for her)"- safe." He stares at the triangle, just daring him to make a further comment and then he can banish the demon fairly.

"WHAT DO I GET OUT OF IT?" The other bobs up and down, and the curiosity in his eye surprises Dipper. He hadn't really thought about that.... He knows.

"In exchange for everyone that I have met and do not have a good opinion of gotten rid of, I'll do whatever you want. I won't let you possess me though, I'm not that stupid." His jaw sets with determination and Bill rolls his eye.

"FINE, FINE. SO, DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" His hand is encased in plasma blue fire, and cautiously, the 12 year old takes it and shakes. The others eye crinkles in what would've been a manic grin, if he had a mouth.

* * *

 He wipes the red off onto his pants and continues gutting the deer. A tingling sensation tells him that for a millennium and yet only a thousandth of a second, the universe has flipped. "Cipher." He keeps his eyes on his work. Blood magic is tricky stuff, and since humans aren't built for it, they have to have some kind of boost. A magical artifact, a surplus of energy... or a demon for a mentor.

"GOOD WORK, BURNING TREE." He pays no mind to the somewhat new nickname, more interested in getting the doe's blood into his mouth. He cups a handful of it and tips it back into his mouth, coughing slightly at the strong tang of iron.

His tongue swipes around for the taste, and once its all swallowed he looks at Bill. With the help of magic, he's grown a little over the last month. And by a little, he means two inches. Mabel, of course, is stunned, and still pretends she's alpha twin. They both know he's the one protecting her.

She knows something is off, somehow. She doesnt question it when her brother disappears into the woods for hours at a time. Her eyebrows don't raise when her brother goes out adventuring, and then comes out off the bathroom, shirt a little redder then before and grinning from ear to ear.

She eyes Dipper when Ford disappears after taking an unplanned trip into the woods to search for a manticore, though. She knows something is up. He pays no mind. She may be his twin, but he has to protect her. No matter what. He grinned at the thought, a grin that only belonged on killers. His teeth were bloodstained, eyes wide with glee.

* * *

  _Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_He summoned and he sought me_

_Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_Now he's a Burning Tree_

 

_Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_You hurt him and walked away_

_Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_Enter verbal swordplay_

_Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_He conned like no other_

_Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_Just to get his brother_

* * *

Mabel woke up that morning with a small headache. She rubbed her head, remembering the strange dream. She had been surrounded by blackness, opaque nothing greeting her wherever she turned. Then a familiar voice had resonated in her ears, obnoxious and loud. The rhyme was odd, though. Who... Bill. Her eyes snapped open. Burning tree? Pine Tree. Dipper. Her brother. Oh no.

She flew to her brothers room, and after knocking to assure herself that he wasn't in there, she opened the door and rooted around for anything to do with Bill. Her breath caught when she saw a jar under his bed. Extracting it from the mess, she let out a moan, rubbing her face. It had a triangle markered onto the label on the lid. And the thing it was holding... she swallowed down the bile. A heart, from the looks of it.

There was no doubt about it. Her brother was possessed by Bill.

* * *

"That was hilarious! They were so scared of me that they forgot they were in a fucking open space!" Dipper snorts. Cipher laughs, slinging his arm across Dippers shoulders. His aim is a little off, though, and it ends up being a little less platonic and more romantic with how Ciphers hand is brushing Dippers neck. He bites his lip, and the mortal puppet Bill is inhabiting stares at him with a raised brow. He has no idea whats happening, but suddenly a fierce pressure is on his mouth and a a bruising grip holds his jaw. He initially tries to squirm away, surprised, but Bill yanks him back by the jaw.

It hurts. His fingernails are scraping down Dippers cheek with no affection whatsoever, just hunger. And he can't deny that he's ravenous as well, primal lust tearing at his insides, and this is wrong, its Cipher, he's only thirteen, but honestly, the sixteen year old boy Cipher is using is putting pressure on all the right area's for a teenage boy.

Yes, he knows its unusual, not to mention wrong, to hang out alone with a sixteen year old who just kissed him, but Bill wanted that body and no one else's, so he terrorized the original owner into giving it up.

"Burning tree.." A husky voice brings him to the present, where Bill is waiting, grinning with half lidded eyes. He's suddenly aware his shorts are around his ankles, and he's in the woods. And Bills hand is wound around his limp cock. He stiffens, in more ways then one, and his mouth goes dry. "Thats better." Suddenly Cipher is tearing him apart, he's on the ground and teeth are biting his lips raw and it hurts.

He's not sure he wants this anymore. "B-Bill-" He tries to push the other off, signal that this isn't what he wants, but the other doesnt relent. Then he does something with his fingers and Dippers doubts disappear. 

* * *

 

They stumble out of the woods towards the shack. Dipper looks tired, and wrecked. His hair is wild, lips swollen, and a pain in his sides reminds him of the scratches. He should probably take care of those. Bills body, however, looks fine. His hair is slightly mussed, but there are no indicators of the wild sex that took place a meager twenty minutes earlier.

"Dipper!" Mabel calls out from somewhere inside the house. Shit.

He turns to Bill, eyes wide with fear. "I'm fourteen, kiddo. Just tall for my age." He winks, and relaxing, Dipper turns back to the house. Mabel bowls him over at top speed, sitting on top of him and grabbing his eyelid and- "Ow, Mabel!"

Her hot boy sense picks up a new blip on the radar. He can tell, after she releases him and turns towards Bill.  "Mabel. No. You are not allowed to hit on him." She turns back with a pout. 

"Come on, bro-bro! Its not like he's your boyfriend or anything." He opens his mouth to reply- muscle memory, really- closes it, and blushes as he looks down. "... Broseph?" Her head turns like an owls, eyes taking in Bill while she digests this new information. "Ohmygosh Dipper he's so cuteeeeeeeeee!" Then she's in his face. "Details! Now, mister!"

* * *

 

Its a slip up that gets them. Mabel explained her suspicions about Bill after he stumbled through a awkward and brief monologue about how 'Will' is his boyfriend. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding when she turned her back to question Bill.

Their sitting in the living room, watching Ducktective, when Mabel asks Will to pass the popcorn. Bill, who had been doing a good job of calling Mabel and Dipper by their proper names, says, "Sure, Shooting Star." and hands it to Mabel.

Shit.

Dipper realizes it first, then Bill. Mabel takes a second to process it. She's eating popcorn happily, lying on her belly as she watches, and then before the next handful reaches her mouth she pauses.

Double shit.

"Hey, um, Mabel, could you turn up the volume?" There is no deterring her. She snarls, like some feral animal.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU POSSESSING YOU EVIL TRIANGLE!" She's punching him in the face, and he's laughing, because pain is hilarious. Stan appears from the kitchen.

"Why is your sister hitting Will?" he asks, holding a spatula, and theres no hiding it now, so Dipper rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Will is Bill."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, PINE TREE!" His mouth is in a hideous grin as he struggles with Mabel. "WOO, YOU'RE STRONG, SHOOTING STAR!"

* * *

They've talked it out. Bill has to go. He's a danger to Dipper. Yeah right.

He's a danger to the rest of them, thats why their scared. Its easy to see the colors in their soul. He retreats to his and Mabels room, locking the door. It sounds like she sits against it, moping like she usually does. Grunkle Stan comes an hour later, knocking at the door, but he's so close to finishing his packing.

He stand back and looks at his backpack.

  * Journal 2 and 3
  * Some extra books with information about demons
  * A weeks set of clothes(if you don't count the fact that he wears the same thing for two days then tosses it in the laundry)
  * His allowance, which counts up to forty dollars since he started saving when he met Bill and another 70 he stole from Grunkle Stans large amounts of cash.
  * His coat
  * His bike, which is out front.
  * He already stole a weeks supply of food after Mabel was introduced to 'Will'.



All in all, he thinks he's good. He's got cash, he doesnt need a sleeping bag or a first aid kit because Bill has magic, he could just keep him warm and heal his wounds. He's good. He's got money, transportation, food, and clothing. And the extra's he wants. He can wear his coat, and one set of clothing over his current one. That leaves him with the food, the books, the money, and the clothes to pack. He starts by shoving the money into a pocket dimension.

Bill can access those and since he's not really interested in money, he'll leave it be. Thats one less thing to worry about. His coat, which is a smaller version of Stanfords(He made it himself, sewed on the inside pocket and tried to change the design up because he really didnt want to copy Stanford.) Three pockets big enough for the journals(He hadn't known he'd only be bringing two) and an extra for other things. It works out perfectly now, as he stashes the journals in the inside pockets and the demonic books in the outside ones. Since their so thin, he manages to balance easily.

OK. He's good. Now he only has the clothes and food to stash in his backpack.

* * *

 

Mabel stumbles in, rubbing at her eyes and yawning. "Broseph, you still awake?" He doesnt respond, mrrphing softly and curling up in his bed even more, trying to hide his laughs.

She shrugs, climbs into bed and turns out the light. He figures out when she's asleep, and slips out from under the covers. He pulls on the backpack, and leans out of the triangle window. Bill isn't there. He really should've expected that. The demon doesnt always read his mind. He slip-slides down to the ground and climbs on top of his bike. His coat is a little awkward, so he adjusts by dismounting and pushing the journals into the backpack.

With a small weight at his waist, he pulls the backpack on again and mounts, turning on the handlebar light. He pedals off into the night, staying along a well used forest trail.

* * *

He stops in front of a field. Theres a blonde man sleeping in front of him, blocking the trail. He dismounts, and tries to shake Bill awake. After that doesnt work, he shrugs and worms his way into Bills grip. Said grip tightens around him and he sighs contentedly, burying his face in Bills shoulder. This is what he wants.

After so many dead left in his path, after good and bad memories in his wake, he finally has what he wants.

 

 (Sorry guys, posted too soon. Once this changes I'll let you guys know. Comment if you want a notification when I update this properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to subscribe, kudos, read my other works, deposit your heart in my box which only holds one shattered heart currently, and comment about how you cried and how I'm horrible for smashing your heart to bits! ^_^
> 
> ~Smirking gleefully with anticipation of the hearts I'm gonna break, Crim.
> 
> HOLY SHIT WHAT
> 
> ITS NOT EVEN DONE AND ITS GOT OVER 200 HITS


End file.
